Song Fic
by SammieXLoganXClydeXVaughn
Summary: A funny random song fic i made while i was bored Rated t For intense Faxness and language
1. Chapter 1

Song Fic!!!

Fang's POV

It was a typical afternoon except Max took the kids to the park so i have our temperary house to my self, what to do what to do? So I did the one thing anyone would do PARTY! I pushed play on my I-Pod and Motly Crue's Smokin In The Boy's Room came I did the only resonable thing started dancing and singing I mean nobody's here.

_WOO!Did you ever seem to have 1 of those _

_day's when everyone's on your case._

_From your teacher to your best girlfriend._

_Well,you know, I used to have it all_

_the time but I found a way to get out of_

_it let me tell you about._

_Sittin in the classroom thinkin its a drag listen_

_to the teacher rap, just aint my bag. When two_

_bells ring, you know its my cue im gonna _

_meet the boys on floor number two_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Nah teacher dont you fill_

_me up with your rules_

_Cause everybody knows _

_that Smokin aint allowed _

_in school._

_Cheackin out the halls makin sure the _

_coast is clear lookin in the stalls, nah, there aint_

_nobody here._

_My buddy Sixx, Mick, and Tom to get _

_caught would be the death of us all_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Nah teacher dont you fill_

_me up with your rules_

_Cause everybody knows _

_that Smokin aint allowed _

_in school._

_Well put me to work in the_

_book store Check-out counter_

_and i got bored teacher was lookin_

_for me all around two hours _

_later you know where I_

_was found_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Nah teacher dont you fill_

_me up with your rules_

_Cause everybody knows _

_that Smokin aint allowed _

_in school._

_EVERYBODY_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Nah teacher dont you fill_

_me up with your rules_

_Cause everybody knows _

_that Smokin aint allowed _

_in school._

_I tell you i was _

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_1 MORE_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_Smokin in the boy's room_

_now teacher i'm foolin _

_around with your rule_

_Cause everybody knows _

_that Smokin aint allowed _

_in school._

When the song finished I headed toward the kitchen to get some food and guess what? There by the front door was of course the rest of the flock.

"Um hey guys..."I didnt finish my sentence i ran out the house and unfirled my wings and took off.

* * *

Max's POV

Wow... after Fang left me and the rest of the flock burst out laughing

I felt kinda bad about it so i thought id go cheer him up.I went to the one and only place Fang EVER goes the mall.I flew for 2 minutes and when i finally arrived i ran into the food court and saw him... with lissa god i hate her. i started walkin toward them then Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne started playing. i came to the table and started sing yelling at Fang.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

After the song Fang was staring at me his mouth wide open, then the unexpectied happened Lissa threw her soda at Fang and told him they were over, Fang snapped out of it and got pissed becase he was soaked then grabbed me around the waist and smashed his lips against first I was shocked but then I deepen the kiss then after a while we parted and relized that its been over an hour and had to be getting home to the rest of the flock.

"Well that was interesting."I yelled as we flew across town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yhea chapter 2 is up thanx carlizzle ur a true friend! Hahahahaha**

Iggy's POV

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Nudge screamed at the top of her lungs trying to make sure on top of being blind I was also defth.

_No she just realllllllllllllllllllllllly wants to play truth or dare._Angel thought to me.

"Fine but only 1 game no more than that."I sighed in defet.

" I'll go first!!!"Nudge said bouncing."Ig- ANGEL truth or dare?"she thought about it for a minute befor saying dare."Ok when Fang and Max get home i dare you to sing Ozzy Osbourne's Paroniod!!!" She burst out laughin.

"Fine..."I could tell this was goin to be funny.

8 minutes later

"There home!"Nudge called from the living room which Nudge happly re-decorated complete with a music started Angel walked out lookin like a female head was down , she had a mic in her the song started she looked up happly and started singing

_Finished with my woman  
'Cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
People think I'm insane  
Because I am frowning all the time_

All day long I think of things  
But nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind if I  
Don't find something to pacify  
Can you help me  
Occupy my brain?  
Oh yeah

I need someone to show me  
The things in life that I can't find  
I can't see the things that make  
True happiness, I must be blind

Make a joke and I will sigh  
And you will laugh and I will cry  
Happiness I cannot feel  
And love to me is so unreal

And so as you hear these words  
Telling you now of my state  
I tell you to enjoy life  
I wish I could but it's too late 

"WOW..............."Everyone was speechless even Nudge.

"Well i can cross that off my list of things ill never see."Fang said as he headed to his room.

"MY TURN" I screamed Fang came litarly ruuning back.I jumped on the stage when Iron Man came Ozzy's contagus.

_Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care?_

He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
Where he traveled time  
For the future of mankind

Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold

Now the time is here  
For iron man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved

Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge

Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron man lives again!

"Well then bye."Fang said as he jumped off the couch and ran to his room.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothin**

Chapter 3

Angel's POV

After Fang ran up to his room Iggy,Nudge,Me,Gazzy, And Max got realllllly bored.

"So what do you want to do?"Max asked.

"Oh Oh Oh PICK MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Of course Nudge screamed.

"and what is it you want to play?"Max said picking Nudge.

"TRUTH OR DARE you see we were plaing it but the you got home so Angel had to get dressed and i had to do final touches to our concert room..."

"Yeah lets play truth or dare" I agreed.

Max's POV

"Fine."I out of no where a part of the ceiling fell to the ground, then Fang fell through it.

"Ummmm Fang..."I just shook his head and said I'll explain later.

"I just dropped in to play Truth or Dare."He said taking a seat next to me.

"Lets start the game!Nudge you can go first."I said trying to get the game started and over with.

"Umm lets see Gazz-FANG truth or dare?"She asked.

"dare."Of course the one word answers who would excpect more?

"I dare you to... make out with Max!"

"fine."

"THATS ALL I GET IS A FINE FANG U SUCK!"Nudge Screamed.

"Fine ...that" He said sarcasum dripping.

"Good enough for me."then Fang came closer and about 10 minutes later Nudge broke us up and said blah blah blah lets get back to the game blah blah blah I hate Nugde babble.I mean its hilarious at first then it gets annoying.

"Fang your turn."Nudge said getting on with the game.

"Iggy t or d?"Fang said uninterested.

"Dare!"

"Soundin confident."

"Im very confident."

"Ok here it goes Iggy i dare you and Gazzy to sing the song True Friends by: Miley Cyrus at Grand Central Station."Everyone except them started laughing.

"Fine."

"Wait... How did I end up in this dare?"Gazzy said and Fang turned toward him with a look of confusion.

"Your asking me that HAHAHAHA LIKE YOU DONT KNOW!!!!!!! REMEMBER YESTERDAY YOU THREW YOGERT ON MY FAVORITE BLACK SHIRT I SMELT LIKE A BERRY ALL DAY!" Fang shouted

"Oh yeah"Gazzy said in a small voice.

Fang's POV

Three words BEST DARE EVER.I mean come on two guys singing in Grand Central started the music and everybody and I mean EVERYBODY stopped to stare.

That's Right  
We sign our cards and letters B.F.F  
You've got a million ways to

make me laugh(yeah)  
Your looking out for me you've got  
my back  
It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets i could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel  
yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

Your a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again your a  
True Friend

You don't get angry when i change  
the plans  
Somehow your never out of second  
chances  
Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm  
wrong again  
I'm so lucky(yeah)that i found

A True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something

ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again

(BRIDGE)  
True Friends will go to the ends of  
the earth  
To find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and  
the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A True Friend your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
No need to pretend  
(your a true friend)  
Oh a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again

Your a True Friend  
Your a True Friend  
Your a True Friend

Iggy and Gazzy were being laughed at And I was being glared at.I guess that's what i get for ruining there rep at grand central station.

**Soooooooo how was this chapter?Please r&r! Oh and I actually got the idea of yogert from yesterday when i got yogert thrown at me by a jerk face little kid.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok ive gotten a few review from LilyHasWings and she asked why the little jerk kid threw yogert at me and its because i threw water at on to chapter i own notin.**

**Maxs POV**

After we got back to the house we decided to go to see Dr. Martinez, jeb(A/N jeb doesnt deserve to be capitalized), and we took a running jumped and unfirled our wings.

"Hey Fang!"

"Huh."He said whats with the one word scentences?

"Where should we stop to eat?"

"Uhh no freckin dur we need to go to Mc Donalds."

"Fine Iggy angle down 30 degrees." We all angeled down behind Mc Donalds and Iggy crashed into the dumpster. We all started laughing even then Iggy shouted Fly turned to get into a fighting about twenty of them came and in the back ground Nudge pulled out an I-home she put her I-pod into it and Im pretty sure Simple Plan's Me Against The World started all knew the song pretty well so we of course sang out as we battle the gay little Fly boys.

_We're not gonna be just a part of the game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart_

_Till everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run._

They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
Its me against the world  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They want to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
Its me against the world

Its me against the world.  
(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out you insults  
But nothings gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they'd always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world 

After the song we looked around us and saw that all the fly boys were defeted.

"Well then whos hungry?"

**Well thats the end of this chapter hoped you liked it more on the way!Oh yeah and I want you to guess am I a totaly obsessive guy or a totally obsessive girl R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYYYY Every one hows it goin? Oh my im fine just suger high at 3:00 in the morning**

**so here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Fang's POV

We finally got to the doc's house and Max couldent be happier she made me HUG these people im not a hugger.I mean come on I'm Gemo (A/N thats my word Gemo it means gothic emo not gay emo thank u carlizzle.), and hugging is not Gemo. Not at , every one was out camping so me and Max were alone all weekend.

"Hello?"Max said opening the door."AHHHHHHHHH STALKER HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE I MEAN HOLD ON."She yelled coming towards me.

"MAX WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"I yelled back at her.

"Oh it for you the door theres someone here 4 you."She said grinning.

"Hello... Max it's Sam just come kill him."

"No he's like all slimly and gross."

"Fine..."All I did was break his nose, arm, leg, and Im pretty sure i broke his butt bont that would be funny.

"Hes gone."I said smirking.

"Thank you."She ran into my arms suprisingly.

"Soooo now what do you want to do?"I asked

"SING OFF."She screamed we use to have sing offs alll the time.

"Ok ill go first..."

(_Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)_

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight your falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
So now you falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)  


_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
So now you falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights_

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
So now you falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)  


_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
So now you falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)  


"BEAT THAT!"

"Oh i will..."

_Four letter word just to get me along  
It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I  
I Keep stalling, keeping it together  
People around I gotto find something to say now  
Holding back everyday the same  
Don't wanna be a loner  
Listen to me oh no  
I never say anything at all  
So with nothing to consider they forget my name ame ame ame_

They call me hell  
They call me Stacey  
They call me her  
They call me Jane  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

They call me quiet girl  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

I miss the catch if they throw me the ball  
I'm the last chick standing up against the wall  
Keep up falling, these heels that keep me boring  
Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now  
So alone all the time and I lock myself away  
Listen to me  
Thought I'm dressed up out 'n all  
With everything considered they forget my name ame ame ame

They call me hell  
They call me Stacey  
They call me her  
They call me Jane  
That's not my name...  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
They call me quiet girl  
But I'm a riot  
Mary-Jo-Lisa  
Always the same  
That's not my name...  
That's not my name  
That's not my name  
That's not my name

Are you calling me darling  
Are you calling me bird

Are you calling me darling  
Are you calling me bird

"Ahhh so you have but not for long Duet."

"Fine Im still gonna make you rode kill..." We ran upstairs and got ready for the duet.

"Ready?"

_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're suplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man  
who can keep you satisfied.  
I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
that your faith is justified.

Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.  
You, oo, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, oo,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed 

"Let's call it a tie and go out."I said she nodded and we left.

**R&R please sorry for the delay on these last two chapters. But today I was sick and able to get them posted thanx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is i own not 1 last thing my best buddy Carly is sick whitch is why im posting just so she'll have somtin todo**

Max's POV

I was on my way to my room, me and Fang had just got home from the Out of nowhere I heared an erupition of laughter I followed the noise till I saw the whole flock minus Fang peering into the game room."Hey what are you-"Gazzy hushed me and motined that I take a look and Jeb had the radio blarring and Love drunk was on. He was on the coffee table a pink princess brush was being used as a mic.

_**Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
you made me want you oh so bad it hurt,  
but girl, in case you haven't heard**_

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
(oh yeah!)  
Cause just one sip  
(oh yeah!)  
Would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Love you forever  
But now it's over

(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
With the world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now im so broken that i can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
(oh yeah!)  
Cause just one sip  
(oh yeah!)  
Would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Love you forever  
But now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab  
Cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk  
(but now I'm hungover)  
Love you forever  
But now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a barfight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
(oh yeah!)  
Cause just one sip  
(oh yeah!)  
Would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Love you forever  
But now it's over  
(na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na  
na na na na na na na na na)

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now it's over

"Um Jeb?" He turned quickly, his face was redder then Bella's(A/N FYI I HATE TWILIGHT)

He pushed his way out of the room. My neck started tingling.I turned to face Fang SMILING holding a video camera."Hello,"I said pushing him over the edge of the railing he fell on the couch.

"Your gonna have to do better than that."He smirked._**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner but with homework i dont do it's hard to find free here it is chapter 7 :)I dont own and the Bronze is from buffy the vampire slayer**

Fang's POV

Friday Night

Well me and Max finally decided to go on a real date so we went to the coolest club in where ever we were, The Bronze.(A/N This is kinda important to this chapter but the Bronze is also a stripper club but thats only on weekends) We told the flock Iggy was incharge and went to the nearest store(We need new clothes to go out in public) thus we entered Rue 21.

we picked out a new outfit payed and changed. Max was wearing a aqua dressed that was just above mid-thigh. I was wearing a jeans and a black tee the normal for broke into someones conveinantly placed limo. We drove it to the bronze and snuck through the got a table on the upper level. The throng of people was insane. You couldent walk 4 centimeters without running into someone. I walked down to the bar and ordered a lethal is a combination of like 6 different alcohol. Max came up from behind me and ordered a mind eraser(a/n These are real drink names and the mind eraser should be called the delayed reaction mind erasers ill explain later)We chugged them and ordered more i mean come on were awesome that way untill we have to explain to the little kids why we cant walk stright, but untill then were gonna have fun. After about 4 more drinks we went to dance and I was pretty wasted, Max wasnt a slightest bit drunk 5 songs we went to sit back down at our table.I could tell the alcohol was just now hitting Max. She jumped up before I could grab her I ran after her she was headed to the wispered to the Dj some thing then wispered something to the bar tender.A beat started playing and a spotlight Was on Max who was standing next to a stripper no.I mentally slapped myself for letting this started her stripper dance losing close fast most the guys were throughing cash and video tapeing this.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my xxx squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game_

After that she hopped on down and stumbled over to me and used me for support

"Let's go home..."She slurred. And with that we took off flying towards home. Hey Im drunk im not driving.

**I want to thank my friend Rachel for helping me with this chapter Also if you dont mind i want reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**warning intence FAXNESS in this chapter! It came to me while listening to the radio and playing sims. Also I dont own Maximum I dont own Resident Evil 4...**

Fang's POV

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

"Yes Fang, please stop your yelling." Max said. Staring at me questionly.

"Max have I ever had a seizure induced by flashing lights or patterns?"I said reading the back of my video game.

"No Fang you havent why excactly would that matter?"She asked staring at the game in my hand as if weren't obious.

"Because... you know what,you read it, it's the little red box."She started to read it.

"Um...ok, i dont see how a video game can make you have a seizure but... Wow."She shook her head and went to leave but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss. At first she was shocked the leaned into me to deepen the kiss. We were like this for another 10 minutes. We feel back on my bed gasping for air.I grabbed a remote off my night stand and turned on my radio.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be, always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul...

yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine, moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul...

Am I crazy for wanting you  
baby do you feel you could want me too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul...

Ooooooh...  
Beautiful Soul,yeah...  
Oooooh...yeah..  
Your beautiful soul...  
yeah

Max smiled and rolled us over and once again we started makin out.

"Your a really good singer." She said and that was how the rest of our day went. We made out till like 8 we would have gone longer but IGGY INTERUPTED.

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE R&R!**


	9. SICK DAY

**Hey peoples i'm sick and losing my voice and sound like Fang hitting puberty.(You'll find out how that sounds later.)OK I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

Fang's POV

I woke up feeling like crap. Walked down stairs feeling like crap, and now I'm eating feeling like crap. What a crappy morning.

"Mornin Fang!"Nudge said too loudly causing me to get a nasty headache."Why don't you ever talk, I mean you talk but never more than 100 words, um... Fang why are you banging your head against the table?If you wanted me to shut up you could of asked, I mean that would be the polite way to show that you didnt care not bangging your head against the table." Everyone was staring at me as I got up and left.

"FANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Oh no Nudge wrath...."Fang look at me when i'm yelling at you..."I walked back to the table only to be hit in the head with a frying pan.

" WTF Nud..., WTF WRONG WITH MY VOICE." I said as everyone started laughing.I sounded liked a high pitched chipmunk being strangeled while a dude was screaming.

" Dude you sound like a chick being strangled."Iggy said.

"Yhea you sound like a chipmunk being streached out."Gazzy jumped in.

"Um..hahahahhahahahahahhahaha no offence Fang, but you sound really gay."Of course the only person suppose to be on my side, Max.

"Fang im soooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

sorry about your voice you sound like I did when I lost my voice and that was very bad HEY sience you have a new voice are you gonna start talking more?STOP BANGING YOUR HEAD ON THE TABLE!"Nudge screamed or what ever you would call it.

"NO Nudge Im not now EVERYONE SHUT UP OR IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLL....."Wow that sounded manlyer in my flock started laughing I stormed up to my room. I slamed the _power_ button on my radio and Justin Timberlakes I'm bringing Sexy Back came on so I started singing I mean I sound as gay as him.

_**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act!  
I think it's special what's behind your back.  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!  
(Take em' to the bridge!)**_

Dirty babe...  
You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya workin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8 times)

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them mother****ers dont' know how to act!  
Girl let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it fast!  
(Take em' to the bridge!)

Dirty babe...  
You see these shackles? Baby i'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(Take em' to the chorus!)  
Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya workin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)

You ready?  
You ready?  
You ready?

Uh (yeah)

I'm bringin' sexy back  
You motha****ers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, better watch your back  
'Cause she'll burning up for me, and that's a fact  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya workin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8 times)

You ready? (Yes)  
You ready? (Yes)  
Yes 

**(A/N Sorry about the 8 times thing i got lazy)**

"FANG WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU SOUND TERRIABLE BUT NICE SONG CHOICE!" Max yelled at me from bellow and with that started my worst day ever.

**Tell me what you think r&r.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Max's POV

WHAT IN THE WORLD? I was looking around at the house and EVERYTHING was covered in red and black silly string. I mean I bought the flock silly sting but Iggy had green, Angel pink, Nudge magenta, Gazzy blue, me purple, and Fang black and red...

"FANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He's going to die.

Fang's POV

SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING SILLY STRING! I LOVE SILLY STRING!Oh no Max...

Max's POV

"Fang why is there silly string EVERYWHERE? I just cleaned and your going insane are you listening?"

"Huh?" He said staring at me like a moron.

"Clean this up NOW or ill destroy your Fort."

"NO NOT FORT PONNY I WORKED WEEKS ON THAT!"

"You named it Ponny?"I asked about to start laughing.

"Yhea well Angel named it I painted it black!"He said then stormed off to start cleaning all the silly string was it I burst out laughing I actually fell on the ground I was laughing so hard.

"Fang, Angel doesnt play with ponnies she plays barbie."

"FINE I NAMED IT THERE HAPPY?"He screamed then stormed now I feel bad.

"Fang! Im sorry about laugh-" Fang jumped out from behind a cornner and covered me in black silly string.

"HAHAHAHAHA got you." He ran off and I knew he wanted war.

"IGGY! GAZZY! YOUR ON MY TEAM SILLY STRING AT THE READY!"Fang screamed.

"Fine Angel, Nudge your on my team get ready."

With both teams determined we waited for Total to say go.

"Ready? Set! GOOOO!" All I can say is our house turned into a array of color. Green, blue, pink, black, purple, magenta it was all a blur. Soon we all ran out and we all stopped in our tracks.

"WE WON."Both teams yelled at the same time Total cleared his esophogus(**A/N sorry couldent spell so I put esophogus**)

"The winner is BOTH ."

"Good game Fang."

"And to you Max."At the same time we pulled another bottle of silly string out from behind our backs.


End file.
